Switching Bodies and Memories
by DracoandEdwardsGirl
Summary: Ever been in a History lesson when the unexpected happenes. Like a fictional character comes to life. But no any fictional character. Rubbish summaey but read! xx


'...so can someone tell me what I just said? I know Mr. Clark,' the boy who had his head on the table next to me, sat up as his name was mentioned by the history teacher Miss Robinson. She was explaining the Mott and bailey castles to the rest of the class. See, I know this because I was listening to what she was saying. Something I don't normally do.

'Yes... Umm... you said that we should all get a pen and write down some notes.' James Clark said to Miss Robinson who looked rather unimpressed by what James had said. Everyone in the class started laughing at what he had said.

'No that not what I said. Can someone please explain the Mr. Clark what-' Before Miss Robinson could even finish her sentence, the door opened with a bang. Apparently it was very loud because almost all the girls screamed or gasped.

After looking up from what I was doing I couldn't tell if they were screaming (or gasping) at the noise or at the two people standing in the door way.

There stood a woman with white blond hair who was tall and very slim. She was wearing what looked like very expensive clothes, shoes and accessories. She wore a dark green, velvet, floor length dress and a black coat that had black animal fur around the top. She reminded me of someone that I knew or had meet once before. By the looks of people around the classroom they thought so too.

Next to her stood a boy about the same age as all of us, 17. He also had white blond hair and a smirk on his face, that I also seemed to recognize. He had less expensive clothes on, but still looked like they had an expensive tag on them. He wore a black t-shirt with lots of different size skeletons on it and wore simple black jeans.

They had only been in the room for a couple of seconds when I looked back down at what I was doing. I really didn't want to know what they wanted. I really couldn't care less.

But I couldn't help but look back up. I saw that the women had gone to Miss Robinson a whispered something in her ear. Miss Robinson didn't look shocked at all when the women leaned back from her ear.

'Can all the girls in the class stand up, please?' Miss Robinson said to the class. There were a lot of scrapes as we moved our chairs back. I was still wondering who they looked like. They didn't look like people I had met, because they would have said something to me or smile or something. They must be from a book I read and some of the description looked the same.

No that would be ridiculous.

As soon as all the girls were up, the boy started walking round the room. All eyes were following him. After he had gone around the class and made it back to the front of the class he started pointing at the girl and told them to sit down. As they sat down in their chairs they looked disappointed and confused. I didn't know why this was something of great importance to them.

Lost in what I was thinking, I turned my attention back to reality, to realise that it came down to three girls standing. I was one of them. The other two girls there were Lucy Barker and Bella Evenson.

Lucy and I were friends but not the closest of friends. She was a little shorter than me. She was nice, sweet and had red shoulder length hair, who loves sports. Like me, that how we had become friends. She smiled at me, I smirked back.

Now we come to Bella; Bella was not the nicest girl in the school. She always had that look on her face that said she was the boss and that was final. At the monument she looked like she was going to win. Even thought I didn't what was to be won. She had brown hair that was at a short length. She hated getting her hands dirty and doing anything to do with physical work.

All she was a spoiled brat who got everything she wanted. And I hated her for that. But I always wanted to be that one who was the spoiled one in the class but no she had to be just because.. Because... I can't even think of it anymore. The past is the past and no one should relive the monuments.

She gave me a dirty smile that made me give her an even dirtier look back, she look back at the boy, as did I. He looked at Bella and then at me. He smirked at me and then pointed at Bella to sit down. The look on Bella's face was priceless when she was told to sit down. Wait... that meat...

'What's your name?' the boy said to me, talking for the first time. I looked around the classroom to see who he was talking to. Not until I looked around at everyone, who were all staring at me. oh that must mean he was talking to me.

'Oh... Sorry. I'm Cameron Matthews. But everyone calls me Cam.' I stated looking the boy in the eye a staring him down he didn't give up until Miss Robinson said that I should pack my stuff and leave the class with the women and boy. As I was packing my stuff I didn't realise that the boy have come up be hide me and was helping pack my stuff away I gave him a puzzled look but kept packing. He moved closer to me until no one could hear him except me.

'Ever heard of the Harry Potter books,' I nodded 'well I'm Draco Malfoy.' He whispered to me.

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Review = more story and :)

No Review = no story and :(


End file.
